


Deep Blue But You Painted Me Golden

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Folklore, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderswap, Korean Mythology, korean folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Gilgamesh is used to humans being in awe of her beauty.  It is in her nature to capture the hearts of those who gaze upon her.But something is different about this human girl.  The way she looks at Gilgamesh is not at all similar to the way humans back in Uruk or even the people of Tamra have looked at her.  This girl is . .  .special.





	Deep Blue But You Painted Me Golden

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Dancing With Our Hands Tied" by Taylor Swift.
> 
>  
> 
> In this genderbent Gilgamesh x OC fic that no one asked for, I shall do my damnedest to do justice to the wonderful Korean mythology and folklore.

 

 

 

 **Gilgamesh** – a 2/3 Lilim 1/3 Lamia deity that has settled in an island south of the Korean Peninsula after a long and hard battle with Ishtar that almost resulted in the end of the world several times.  She likes how peaceful and beautiful life in Tamra has been and also enjoys being worshipped as an Imoogi.

 

 **Imoogi _[ee-moo-ghee]_** – a snake deity who is ‘in training’ to become a dragon. Typically lives in a body of water and has power over the water element and needs to live a thousand years doing good deeds to become a dragon

 

 **Seungcheon _[seung-chuhn]_** – when an Imoogi is reborn into a dragon; usually results in a sudden change in weather

 

 **Tamra** – olden name for Jeju Island, a beautiful, sub-tropical island located south of South Korea.

 

 **Lilim** – similar to a succubus

 

 **Lamia** – half-woman, half-serpentine demoness

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real prologue coming soon . . . . ish

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are like food for a writer's self-esteem/ego! ;3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please follow my [my tumblr](http://www.gilganyan-24.Tumblr.com) for occasional fic updates and general random fandom chaos 
> 
> ^♡^


End file.
